Press drive devices for driving a press slide have been known in many different modifications. The use of electric motors or servomotors in the press drive device has already been suggested many times. For example, publication DE 10 2008 034 971 A1 describes a press comprising several direct-drive modules, each acting on a pressure point of the slide. A servomotor can be used in the direct-drive module. The servomotors of different direct-drive modules can either be mechanically coupled or electronically synchronized. In electronic synchronization with four pressure points, the slide can be rotated or tilted about two axes that are perpendicular to each other.
Publication DE 10 2008 063 473 A1 suggests a press drive that can be set up modularly. An electric driving motor, for example a servomotor or a torque motor, may be arranged in a transmission module at a press interface. Furthermore, a brake may be present in the motor module. The motor can be connected to the press via a transmission module comprising an appropriate interface.
Another modular drive system for a press has been known from publication DE 10 2011 113 624 A1. A crankshaft is supported via a radial bearing in a drive housing. The drive is flange-mounted on the side of the drive housing. A connecting rod is mounted to a connecting rod bearing of the crankshaft, said connecting rod converting the rotary motion of the crankshaft into an oscillating motion. A braking device and a planetary gear may be interposed between the drive and the drive housing. The brake and the drive may also be connected to the transmission on opposite sides. Due to the modular design, various installation options are provided.